kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
LIPBUBBLE
LIPBUBBLE (립버블; also stylized as LipBubble) was a girl group under Zenith Media Contents. They originally debuted with seven members on March 22, 2017 with their first single "Popcorn". On May 20, 2019, it was announced through the group's fancafe that they had disbanded.Soompi: LIPBUBBLE Announces Disbandment After 2 Years History '2016: Pre-debut' On November 4, the group introduced Eunbyeol as the first member of the group. On November 11, the second member, Ryua, was introduced. On November 18, Hanbi was introduced. On December 1, the three members did a street performance near Hongik University in Seoul, South Korea. On December 12, the fourth member, Ina was introduced. On December 14, Mirae was introduced. On December 20, Haea was introduced. On December 22, the last and seventh member, Seoryn, was introduced. '2017: Debut with "Popcorn", Mirae, Ryua and Ina departures' On March 9, the group revealed a teaser image for their debut single, "Popcorn". The image features all seven members dressed in red and white cheerleader uniform. Their debut single was set to be released on March 22. From March 16 to March 19, the group revealed individual teaser images for "Popcorn" where each members are shown wearing vibrant turquoise colored attire with a cheerleader-like vibe. On March 22, the group officially debuted with their digital single "Popcorn", shortly after that member Mirae left the group, followed by Ryua and Ina, leaving LIPBUBBLE as a four-member group. On October 17, Haea made a solo debut with the digital single "Paris Party". Members Eunbyeol and Hanbi were contestants on the idol rebooting show The Unit. They were eliminated on episode 7, with them ranking 60th and 53rd place, respectively. '2018: Line up changes, "Yellow Pink"' On May 10, it was officially announced that a new member, Winy, was added to the group, making them a five-member group.lipbubble_official Instagram post (May 10, 2018)LIPBUBBLE to come back as a 5-member group with new member WINY Shortly after, Haea left the group for unspecified reasons. On August 27, it was announced that the group will make a comeback with two completely new members Ella and Lia, on September 7 with their second digital single "Yellow Pink". It was also confirmed that Mirae rejoined the group.LipBubble to come back with 3 new members Track "Yellow Pink" is an upbeat song, that tells the love stories of seven LIPBUBBLE members, title of the song is made up of two colors: "Yellow" symbolizing warmth and happiness and "Pink" representing love and femininity.Pops in Seoul Burst, Bubble! LIPBUBBLE(립버블)'s Spin The Roulette On November 28, the group won their first award at the 26th Korean Culture Entertainment Awards in the Rookie Award category.PENTAGON, Im Soo Hyang, Lee Yoo Ri, And More Win Big At 2018 Korea Culture And Entertainment Awards '2019: Lia, Ella, and Seoryn's departures, and disbandment' On February 23, the group performed the song "Yellow Pink" on Z-Pop Dream Live in Seoul as a four-member group, with members Seoryn, Lia, and Ella being absent.'Z-Pop Dream' project groups Z-Girls & Z-Boys drop debut MV teasers for 'What You Waiting For' & 'No Limit' In March, after a long period of inactivity, Lia and Ella left the group for unknown reasons, followed shortly by Seoryn. Their departures were silently confirmed in the video titled "Catch The surprise party to celebrate the 2nd anniversary of LipBubble's debut" posted on the group's official YouTube channel on April 1, 2019.|LipBubble| Catch The surprise party to celebrate the 2nd anniversary of LipBubble's debut" (YouTube) After her departure, Seoryn joined the dance studio 1MILLION.seoryn1004 Instagram post (April 7, 2019) On May 20, Zenith Media announced the group's disbandment through the their fancafe. Members Discography Digital singles * "Popcorn" (2017) * "Yellow Pink" (2018) Awards and nominations Gallery 'Promotional' LipBubble Popcorn group promo photo.png|"Popcorn" (1) LipBubble Popcorn group promo photo (2).png|"Popcorn" (2) LipBubble Popcorn group promo photo (3).png|"Popcorn" (3) LipBubble 4 member group photo.png|As a four member group (2018) LipBubble Yellow Pink group promo photo.png|"Yellow Pink" (1) LipBubble Yellow Pink group promo photo (2).png|"Yellow Pink" (2) LipBubble Yellow Pink group promo photo (4).png|"Yellow Pink" (3) 'Miscellaneous' LipBubble logo.png|Group's logo LipBubble group logo (2).png|Group's logo (2) References Official links * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2017 debuts Category:2019 disbandments Category:Zenith Media Contents Category:LIPBUBBLE